I found
by ZacksmexyFair
Summary: Written for Fireball-Fuchsia. After a terrible breakup in high school, Minato moves to Whirlpool to live with his godmother Tsunade. 13 years later he's back in Konoha, six years after the death of his wife, making amends with his past and creating knew relationships with one Obito Uchiha and Kakashi Hatake.
**A/N: so I am writing this one-shot for Fireball-Fuchsia and I hope the rest of you will like it and comment.**

* * *

Minato gazed at himself through his fully body mirror hanging on the inside of his closet door, trying to smile at himself, but it became off more of a grimace than a grin. He sighed as he straightened the dark blue sweater better over his white button up and ruffled his blond hair. Sad blues eyes gazed back at him as tried once again to smile cheerfully, but once again he got something other than what he was trying for. With a frown, he shoved his hands into his black jeans and made his way down the hall towards the kitchen to find his son already putting frozen waffles into the toaster and grimaced at the unhealthy breakfast. It was too late to cook anything else, though.

"Morning dad," his son chirped over his shoulder as he waited for his breakfast, dressed in his best clothes; a black shirt that had a white guitar on the front and a dark pair of jeans, his favorite pair of white and black converse on his feet.

A true smile spread across Minato's face as he gazed at his six year old son. "Good morning, Naruto." Not feeling up to eating something sugary, he ate a banana and a cup of yogurt. "You ready for your first day of school?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, already half way done with his second waffle that was drowning in syrup. "You ready for yours?" he asked through a full mouth.

Minato rolled his eyes at that, but said, "I guess we'll see." He turned away from his son to grab their lunches, missing the sad look Naruto was giving him. It was gone the second he turned back. "Let's go."

Driving through Konoha was nostalgic to him, it had been about thirteen years since he last been here. It was once his hometown, but he could no longer handle living there after going through a bad break-up. He had just graduated high school when his boyfriend of three years dumped him with some very harsh words. Minato had loved him very deeply that he could no longer function properly and his godfather Jairya had to send him to his godmother's, Tsunade, in Whirlpool. He was getting better, especially after meeting Kushina and eventually getting married to her.

Those few years they had together were the best he ever had, but after giving birth to their son Naruto, she died due to complications. He had fallen into a deep depression, worse than before, and Tsunade was left to take care of his son. He kept himself locked away in his room for weeks after her death, only coming out when eating was necessary; a bathroom was attached to his room. After several months, he finally left the house only to end up at a bar and drink himself underneath the table. Tsunade finally had enough and forced him into therapy. He was making progress and getting better to the point where he could look at his son again without falling to the floor bawling. The pain was still there, but he was handling it.

Now, he was finally using his college degree in math to work part time in a couple of high schools as a sub, but it wasn't enough to live comfortably. He had put in applications to several different schools and was surprised to receive an offer from his old high school back in Konoha. At first, he was going to turn it down, but the thought of moving somewhere where Naruto could finally be accepted by kids his age made him accept. Of course he could have started a new life anywhere else, but he missed his hometown and old friends.

In Whirlpool, Naruto was made fun of quite a bit for not having a mom and had a dad who some times whet out with men, not just women. Minato tried making a new life for himself in Whirlpool, dating a couple of men and women, but it never worked out due to guilt and feeling like he was cheating on his late wife. So, within a week, they were packed and leaving Whirlpool with barely a goodbye. And now here they are after a week of moving here, ready to start anew, on Naruto's part, and make amends with his past, Minato's part.

It took only ten minutes to reach the elementary school. Minato asked if his son wanted him to come in with him after getting out of the car, but Naruto said no and gave his dad a hug and a kiss on the cheek before running up the concrete walkway into his new school. Minato slid back into his car and drove several blocks down the road to the high school he would be teaching at. Goose pumps traveled along his skin when he parked at the back of the school, remembering the time when he used to go here back in his teenager years. With a deep, calming breath, he got out and made his way inside the large, light gray painted brick building.

The halls were bustling with young adults as he made his way to his classroom, quickly learning how to side step and twirl around the students so as to not bump into them. He made it to his class in no time and placed his shoulder bag underneath his desk after taking out several folders and setting them on his desk. There were a few students already sitting and waiting in the room, but were all occupied with a book or each other. The one with the book looked a little too young to be in high school, especially in his advanced class, but didn't question it and instead sat down to look through the schedule he had made up for his classes. He only had to teach three classes today, one right after this class and one more after lunch.

When the bell rang, all his students were attended for and looking at him in confusion. Apparently, they weren't told that Danzo was fired and he was here to replace him. With the best fake smile that he had mastered over the years, Minato stood in front of his desk and introduced himself. Most of the students appeared to relax at his calm and relaxed attitude, but the young student who had been reading a book seemed to look right through him and caused Minato to shiver with uneasiness.

–

The first day of school was over and Minato had to say that he was very impressed with his students, especially his youngest one, Itachi. He had looked through the child's records during his free time between his second class and lunch and found out he was only eleven, but was the brightest and smartest out of all the students in the school. Upon seeing the last name and seeing who his father was, though, made his blood run cold and become pale in the face. He took in a sharp breath at the name Fugaku Uchiha. He almost crumpled up and threw the piece of paper, but he quickly calmed himself down and placed the paper back into it's rightful place in the folder cabinet at the back of the class.

He knew, before he even moved here, that there would be a chance that he would run into his ex and he thought he could handle it, but was apparent he couldn't. He stayed locked up in his class to keep himself from having a panic attack and succeeded when he thought of his son making new friends. He stayed in his room, grading papers and planning for tomorrow, and ate his home made lunch there as well; he wasn't ready to see any familiar faces yet. Minato knew that several people he had once called friends worked here, whether as teachers or something else, and he wasn't ready to face them or their questions yet.

When the final bell rang for the day, Minato packed up and was ready to leave. Naruto wouldn't be out until three so he had about an hour to do some last minute shopping for dinner. He went out with the rush of students and took a deep breath of fresh air, hurrying down the steps to get to his car.

"Minato? Is that you?"

Minato mentally cursed and kept walking as if he hadn't heard, but a gentle hand grabbed his shoulder and turned him around to face the person who had spoken to him. It took a second to recognize who it was, but Minato knew that silvery, gravity defying hair anywhere. The man wore a medical mask to cover his mouth and nose due to allergies that came with the changing seasons, which Minato remembered the man had a problem with during their childhood. The man had grown quite a bit and was now a few inches taller than him.

"Kakashi Hatake," Minato breathed out, trying to keep himself calm. "It's been a while."

"About thirteen years. How have you been?" Kakashi asked, a little muffled from the mask.

"It's been alright. Listen, I have to go and do some last minute shopping before I pick up my son." He could have done it after he picked up his son, but as soon as Naruto saw the ingredients that Minato needed, he would have flipped out from excitement in the middle of the store.

Kakashi tilted his head to the side with a look of surprise (or what Minato thought had been surprise). "You have a son? You married?"

"Widowed. Look I really have to go if I want there to be actual food on the table tonight and not take-out crap." Minato quickly hurried away to his car, missing the look of sadness the other was giving him.

Without any further interruptions, he was able to get in and out of the store quickly and got to his son's school just as children were bolting out the front door. He only had to wait a few minutes before he saw blond hair bounding out of the school and towards the car, a brown haired child running next to him. It appeared that they were racing each other for each time the brunette was ahead, Naruto would suddenly burst forward a little more.

"I win!" the brunette yelled after reaching the car first.

"Aww man. I'll get you next time!" Naruto pouted playfully. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok! Bye! Bye Naruto's dad!" the brunette waved bye at both blonds before sprinting down the walkway to who Minato thought was the child's mother.

Naruto climbed into the back seat of the car with a bright smile, placing his backpack beside him. "First day of school was awesome!" the young blond exclaimed before Minato could even ask how his day was. "That was Kiba, he's my best friend and their family owns a farm with lots of animals and dogs. I met new friends today but one boy didn't like me very much and called me stupid but then Kiba called him stupid back and then this girl with pink hair said that Kiba was stupid and told us to go away and-"

Minato smiled gently to himself as Naruto filled the car ride home with random chatter about his day, a lot of it misunderstood from how fast his son was talking and mispronunciations. But warmth filled his heart, a warmth he had not felt in so long and almost cried at the sudden happiness he felt. His wish of Naruto finally fitting in was coming true and seeing his son so happy just about had him pulling over so he could cry while holding his son. The child's rambling didn't even stop once they were home and even helped bring groceries in, saying something about a shy girl with short dark hair and weird eyes, but was nice to him and shared her cookies with him.

Naruto finally stopped though when he saw the ingredients his father was pulling out of the plastic bags and placing them on the counter. The sudden quietness had Minato stop what he was doing out of concern and turned towards his son to see that Naruto was looking wide eyed at the things on the counter. He mentally chuckled and waited for five seconds before a huge grin spread across his son's face and began jumping excitedly.

"We're having ramen tonight! Yay yay yay!" Naruto yelled and hugged his father's legs tightly before running around the room in happiness.

Ramen was both their favorite food, but Minato only made it on special occasions when he had the money. He didn't buy the cheap stuff because of all the harmful ingredients in it and was trying to keep all of their meals, especially Naruto's, healthy. He mostly did this to honor his late wife since she was a naturalist and was always getting onto Minato about eating healthy. He had noticed a difference once he started eating healthier and tried to keep it that way, but there were times when a tub of ice cream was very much need after a hard day. While Naruto did his happy dance, Minato went to work on making dinner.

–

When six rolled around, Minato was just setting the table when the doorbell rang. The blond told his son to sit and wait for him to get back and went down the short hallway to answer the door, a little confused. Upon opening it, he was a little surprised to see that it was Kakashi, whose medical mask was gone and showing his quite grown up handsome face. Minato lightly blushed when those perfect lips smiled at him softly.

"Kakashi, what are you doing here? Better yet, how do you know where I live?" Minato asked, a little concerned that the other might be following him.

Kakashi held up a plain black wallet and flipped it open to show a little piece of paper inside with the blond's address. "You dropped this outside the store."

Minato checked the pockets of his coat hanging on the coat rack beside the door, but found that his wallet was not in any of them. "Oh, well thanks." He took the wallet back from the taller man and put it back in his coat's pocket. "...you weren't following me, were you?"

Kakashi chuckled. "No, Obito was just walking in when you were walking out when you dropped it and tried to catch up with you, but you were already gone. It took us a while to find this place since it didn't show up on our phone's GPS."

"Obito? You haven't killed each other yet?" Minato couldn't help but smile at the name, remembering how bubbly and daring the boy was back in high school. Kakashi and Obito could barely stand each other when left alone and usually ended bruised or worse because of some dare they talked each other into doing.

"No, not yet." Kakashi laughed.

"You said 'us', does that mean Obito's in the car?"

"Yup."

"Why don't you guys come and have dinner with me and my son... unless you already have plans."

Kakashi's grin widened. "If your cooking is as good as it once was, then yeah."

Minato grinned and watched as the silvery haired man motioned for the man to come over. Obito was out of the car quickly and made his way over towards them, his hair still the same black, short spiky self and his skin was still pretty pale, but the rest of him had changed. He was no longer the shortest of them, but now the tallest by a few centimeters and his face had narrowed with a strong looking jaw that was softened by the smile on Obito's face. The blush on the blond's face deepened at having two very handsome men in front of him.

"You look even better than you did thirteen years ago," Obito said with a wink.

"Thank you, you two grew up quite handsome yourselves." Minato gave another grin and led them into the kitchen where Naruto was sitting at the table with a bored expression, eyeing the pot of ramen.

Behind him, Kakashi and Obito were eyeing each other with narrow eyes before Obito lifted up both hands into position of rock, paper, scissors. Kakashi rolled his eyes, but played along only to lose. The taller man punched the air in victory while the silver haired man all but glared and mouth 'this isn't over.' They quickly righted themselves and put on simple smiles when Minato turned around to tell them to have a seat anywhere they like. Minato sat at one end with Naruto to his right and Obito sat on his left, Kakashi taking the other end of the table.

"What's Mr. Hatake and Mr. Uchiha doing here, dad?" Naruto asked when all three entered the room, straightening up in his seat.

"They're going to have dinner with us tonight," Minato replied as they took their seats and began filling his son's bowl up. "They your teachers?"

"Mr. Uchiha does P.E. and Mr. Hatake stopped a fight during lunch... I don't know what he does."

"I teach little sixth graders," Kakashi uttered, a small frown on his face. "Little ba-uh-devils they are. I'm only doing it 'cause no one else will."

Minato narrowed his eyes at the correction, but couldn't help but smirk. He knew just how much of a bastard middle schoolers could be; he was one himself, causing all kinds of trouble with the help of Kakashi and Obito. The three of them had been best friends ever since middle school and got into so much trouble during their time together until Minato left. After leaving so suddenly without word, he was surprised to see them so happy to see him again. He thought there would be some resentment towards him, but nothing like that showed on their faces.

"Feels like old times," Obito said, having his turn of filling up his own bowl before passing the pot to Kakashi.

Minato couldn't help but grin at this. "I almost forgot about that. You guys used to come over almost every night to eat dinner with me to 'keep me company since Jairya's always gone', but you guys only came over to eat my food."

Obito shrugged. "You made amazing food and eating it with a guy like you just made it even better." The raven haired man also came over a lot also to not be alone since his parents were usually gone due to their working schedules while Kakashi lived with his grandparents after his mother left and his father had committed suicide shortly after. Apparently, his grandmother was a very bad cook.

"Aww, thank you. You're still as kind as always."

Kakashi snorted around a mouthful of noodles, the edge of his mouth twitching into a smirk, while Obito looked like he was at a loss. Naruto was too busy shoveling food into his mouth to pay attention to what was going on. Minato was filling his bowl a second time and didn't see the reaction his answer had caused.

"So if Naruto is your son, how come his last name is Uzumaki instead of Namikaze?" Obito asked, receiving a kick underneath the table from Kakashi.

Both father and son stopped mid bite as Minato paled. A sad look passed over Naruto and he stood with a mumbled 'going to the bathroom' before disappearing down another hallway towards the back of the house. Minato quietly set his fork down in his bowl and took a small sip of water to try and calm his nerves. Obito immediately regretted asking, but before he could say anything, the blond said,

"I wanted to give my son something special of his mother since he was never going to be able to meet her and what's more special than having her maiden name." His eyes swelled up with tears, but didn't spill.

"Do you mind me asking how she died?" Obito asks, receiving another kick from Kakashi, who was eyeing him to shut up.

Minato sniffed and shook his head. "She died while giving birth to Naruto. She wasn't supposed to even have children; doctors said there would be too many complications. But she wanted at least one child and was willing to risk it."

"We are so sorry for your loss," Kakashi said as he leaned over Obito to lay his hand on Minato's, giving it a light squeeze.

The blond appreciated the gesture and gave a teary smile. "You would have liked her. She was very ambitious and didn't take anyone's shit. And she had such long, beautiful red hair."

"How did you meet?" Obito asks after Kakashi rights himself in his seat.

Minato couldn't keep the small smile off his face at remembering that point in time. "It was maybe a year after I moved in with Tsunade and I was having trouble sleeping. She referred me to a naturalist clinic downtown and Kushina, my late wife, was working the counter that day. The first thing I noticed about her was her hair and I thought it was a lovely shade of red. The first thing I said to her was 'you have such beautiful hair,' but she had taken it as me making fun of it and gave me the cold shoulder since I guess a lot of people made fun of her for her hair. Her mother did my check up and gave me some oils and a defuser. The oils helped and I replaced whatever medicine I had with natural oils, seeing Kushina whenever I went. After a while, she dropped the attitude and even began talking back to me and helped me pick out specific oils. It wasn't long after that that I asked her out and not long after that that we got married. And it took a while before Kushina finally got pregnant."

By then, Naruto was back and eating once more, but kept quiet as the adults talked. Minato spoke a little more about his late wife, smiling at the memories, before Obito and Kakashi somehow changed the subject to their childhood and reminisced about all the trouble they got into. Minato appreciated it and the rest of the night went on like that, all three bringing up old stories and laughing throughout dinner. Even after Naruto had gone to bed at eight, the adults stayed up talking over a glass of wine that Minato rarely got out. And for the first time, in a long time, Minato felt truly at home and wanted and it wasn't because of the alcohol. He even laughed so hard that tears ran down his face and held his stomach. What was odd, though, was that Obito kept 'complementing' him every other sentence when it was his turn to talk. And every time he thanked the dark haired man, Kakashi would snort behind his hand or laugh.

When the clock above the TV said ten-thirty, Kakashi and Obito stood up and thanked Minato for the dinner and wine, giving the blond a quick hug. When the two were ready to go, they thanked Minato one last time with Obito throwing in another 'complement', to which the blond once again said thank you. Kakashi tried to hide his snickering by walking away back to the car, Obito quickly following. The blond watched them leave until they disappeared down the road and gave a happy sigh as he closed the door.

Maybe moving back to Konoha wouldn't be so bad as he thought.

–

Minato arrived at his class just as the bell rang, a large grin on his face. The students were finally used to the new aura floating around their teacher after a few weeks and a few girls even developed crushes on the blond. The teacher had a reason to be happy, though, thanks to Kakashi and Obito. Like old times, they showed up a few hours before dinner with groceries and food requests and flattering comments that made Minato's ego swell. However, during their time together, Minato couldn't help but eye the both of them appreciatively; they had grown up to be very attractive men. He wasn't going to act on it though, feeling like he was betraying his late wife for even thinking about it.

Minato started his class, writing on the white board as he spoke. He really did enjoy teaching and was glad his students listened and did their homework. Lunch came and went and soon Minato was packing up and heading out to his car to pick up Naruto. He usually had time before he had to get his son and he spent that time talking to Obito since he too was done for the day.

The blond parked his car in the elementary school's parking lot and made his way inside, walking towards the gym. Once inside, however, there was no sight of Obito. He was about to turn around and walk back out when he heard noises coming from the locker room. Thinking the taller man was just finishing packing up, Minato headed right in and stumbled across Obito pressed against the lockers with Kakashi's tongue deep in his mouth, hands in silvery hair. The blond froze where he stood, watching the two men kiss heavily and grope each other. A moan from Obito snapped him out of it and Minato quickly but quietly hid around a corner before peeking around it to see he hadn't been noticed.

One of Kakashi's hands was holding Obito's hip while the other cupped a butt cheek. Wet noises echoed in the room whenever their lips detached and came back together as well as moans and quiet gasps. A blush crept up Minato's cheeks as he continued watching the two, feeling himself become aroused. He then thought of what it would be like to be sandwiched between the two, having their hands and lips all over him. His eyes dilated at that before his mind showed himself between the two with both their pricks up his ass. The blond had to cup a hand over his mouth to keep the men from hearing him moan.

Minato quickly left after that and went to the bathroom to calm his raging hard on. He only came back out once he had calmed down and hoped he wouldn't run into the two. There were only twenty minutes left, but he didn't know if he could hide from Kakashi and Obito for that long; they seem to always know where he was. He stayed outside close to the doors on a bench hidden from view thanks to the tall bushes that lined up along the walk way. Ten minutes 'til the bell rang, Minato heard the front doors open and close, familiar voices coming from the other side of the bushes.

"I thought Minato would be here by now," Obito said, sounding like he was standing just on the other side of the bushes.

"Maybe he got held up or had to do something first," Kakashi guessed from a little farther away.

"Isn't that his car?"

"Looks like it."

Minato cursed himself in his head and prayed they didn't look over the bush.

"Maybe he's inside already looking for us," Obito said a little farther away. There was a short pause before he continued. "Oh god, what if he walked in on us and got all embarrassed and ran away and is now hiding."

Kakashi chuckled. "Probably, but I'm betting if that did happen, he was also turned on."

"I doubt it. I mean, we've been trying to flirt with him for almost a month now and he's just been plain clueless about it."

The blond's eyes widened at this. They were flirting with him and he didn't notice? Were all those complements they were giving him flirts? If so, why would they flirt with him if they were together? And if they were together, why didn't they tell him? His thoughts were interrupted by Kakashi speaking.

"He's always been that way. Even when Fugaku was more than subtle about wanting him, Minato still didn't get it."

"Speaking of Fugaku, when are you going to tell him that he died?"

Minato stopped breathing as those words hit him. Fugaku was dead? When? How? Wait, since when did those two knew about him and Fugaku since they were very adamant about keeping their relationship secret?

"Soon. I wanted him to settle down first before telling him. I was surprised he hasn't asked about him yet after not seeing him or running into him since he's been here."

Minato could tell Obito shrugged. "Probably trying to keep the past as past and didn't want to reopen old wounds."

The bell rang and the two stopped talking and headed back inside. Minato sat there for a few short moments to calm himself as the doors opened and students came flooding out. He stepped out from behind the bushes just as Naruto walked out, followed by his small group of friends. He smiled and waved at them.

"Daddaddad!" Naruto started excitedly, almost hopping his way over to his father.

"What what what?" Minato asked as he put a hand on top of his son's head and ruffled his blond locks.

"Sasuke is having a sleep over party at his house and asked if I can come too! Can I please?!" Naruto gave his best puppy dog eyes and pout.

Minato put a hand to his chin and made himself look as if he was thinking. He was already going to say yes since it was a Friday and Sasuke's mother had called him a few days ago about it (although he forgot about it completely) and it would give himself some much needed alone time, especially after what he just heard. And Sasuke's mother Mikoto was an excellent women and just loved Naruto. "Hmm, well I guess so."

"Yay!" Naruto jumped up and down and clapped his hands. "And Sasuke said that I don't have to worry about going and packing some clothes and stuff 'cause he said I could borrow some of his clothes and they have plenty of extra toothbrushes for me to use so I can get a ride to his house with him!"

Minato smiled and ran his hands through his son's locks again. It was probably Naruto's idea to borrow clothes and a toothbrushes, but decided not to say anything about it. "Ok. You be good and don't give Mrs. Uchiha any trouble."

"He's hardly ever any trouble," a female voice said from behind him.

He looked back to see Mikoto smiling at him with both her sons, Itachi and Sasuke. Yup, the boys definitely got their looks from their mother. His grin almost faltered at remembering that this was Fugaku's wife and that Fugaku was dead. Mikoto had never said anything about it the few times he met her nor did he ever ask how Fugaku was. Minato always thought that the man was stuck at the office whenever he dropped Naruto off and didn't see him. The weird thing is that Naruto would have told him that Sasuke's father was dead after the little Uchiha most likely told him, but his son had never even mentioned or even hinted at it. But Naruto never said anything about his and Sasuke's conversations so maybe it wasn't so weird after all and his son was trying to keep his promise of keeping his friend's privacy.

"Good, he knows better than that," Minato said as he turned to completely face her before looking down at Sasuke. "And thank you for inviting Naruto."

The youngest Uchiha blushed at being in the spotlight and nodded.

"Well we better get going then if I want to have enough food done before the rest of the boys come over." Mikoto said goodbye and waited until Naruto was next to Sasuke, holding his hand, before starting off towards her car.

Minato watched them go for a few minutes before getting into his own car and made his way home. He jumped out as soon as he was parked in the garage and went straight to his laptop that sat on the couch, for once glad he had forgotten to turn it off. He started up a webpage and Googled Fugaku Uchiha. He clicked on the first website and was immediately shown a news webpage with a picture of a wrecked car. He brought a hand to his mouth as he read that a car smashed head on with Fugaku's, killing both the drivers instantly. The wife of the man that smashed into Fugaku later came out to say that her husband did it deliberately for reasons unknown, but had talked about it several times before, yet she thought he was only joking. Fortunately, Fugaku was the only one in the car at the time. Minato closed the webpage and shut down his computer, tears welling up and spilling over his cheeks.

Minato broke down where he sat, covering his face with both his hands and bawling loudly into them. Sadness filled him even though the last words Fugaku ever said to him were cruel and broke his heart, but he would have never wished for something like this to happen to his ex lover. He let the tears spill out, all the anger, sadness, and depression that he had held back for too long for Naruto's sake came bursting out quite loudly. He whispered 'I'm sorry' several times when he was able to get the words out. After a long while, the tears had finally subsided, but it would take a while for the sniffles and hiccups to calm down.

There was a knock at the door suddenly before it opened. There were only two people who would knock before letting themselves in and it sounded like both were here. Minato tried to calm his breathing and hiccups, but it was close to impossible and that was how Kakashi and Obito found him. Upon seeing the blond, they rushed over to him in concern and asked several times what was wrong.

"I (hic) I heard (hic) heard you guys (hic) today (hic) at the school (sniff) and looked up to (hic) to see what ha (hic) happened to Fugaku," Minato struggled to get the words out before he started bawling again, not as hard this time. Kakashi pulled the blond to his chest and held him, running a hand through his hair. Obito hugged from behind, sandwiching Minato between them.

The warmth radiating from them helped the blond calm down, but they didn't pull away until he had stopped hiccuping and sniffling. Giving one last long sniff, the two finally pulled away just enough for Minato to wipe his eyes and use the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his nose. One of Obito's hands was rubbing his back while one of Kakashi's gently grasped his arm.

He let out a shaky breath before speaking. "I don't know whether to be mad at you from keeping this from me or glad that you had waited until I was settled."

"We were going to tell you as soon as we saw you, but I could tell from the moment I saw you that you were going through a rough time and I didn't want to add anymore stress," Kakashi explained. "That's a small reason why we came over so much, to hopefully help you through it without being overbearing."

Minato let loose a small smile. "It helped and I thank you guys for that." He sniffed as he laid a hand on the silver haired man's hand that was still on his arm. "Fugaku's family seem strong and it looks like they've been alright, but is there anything I can do?"

"I think your son has done more for them than anyone could ever have," Obito piped up from behind, making Minato look over his shoulder. "You see, Sasuke kept to himself and ignored those who tried to befriend him. Same with Itachi. But then Naruto comes along and forces his way into Sasuke's life and then into Itachi's. Because of that, Sasuke has opened up more and has made more friends. Itachi still is a bit of a loner, but he seems happier now with Naruto around and that has made Mikoto the happiest she's been in a while."

Pride swelled in Minato and he couldn't help but let out a small laugh at that. "I'm glad, for both Naruto and Mikoto's sons." He paused before continuing. "I also heard everything else that you said at the school... and saw you in the lockers." The two taller men paled and stilled, eyes wide. "To tell the truth, I was very turned on and even thought about being in between you two." He blushed hotly at this. "But I don't want to get in between your relationship nor do I want to feel like I'm disappointing Kushina."

There was a small pause before Obito took a breath and said, "Kakashi and I aren't in a relationship, we're just friends with benefits. The both of us actually really wanted to be with you, but Fugaku got you first and then you suddenly left. As for Kushina, she called me actually, a few months before she gave birth."

"What?!" both Minato and Kakashi yelled.

"She told me not to tell anyone she called, but she wanted to explain the situation to at least one of Minato's friends about how giving birth could become complicated and that she might not make it. Apparently, she had found one of your old journals, looked me up and found my number. After that, she never called again and I thought everything went alright. But while on the phone, I had slipped up and told her how both me and Kakashi felt about you and that we would do anything for you. She said she was relieved and that if anything did happen to her, she gave us her blessing to take her place." Obito stopped there and looked at both of the men sitting in front of him, Minato having turned around around to face the raven haired man.

The blond felt this huge weight lift off his chest and was suddenly overwhelmed with relief that his eyes welled up with tears again, a few sliding down his cheeks, but that was it. The thought of dating anyone or even having casual sex after Kushina died made his stomach roll with guilt, he always thought he would let his late wife down if he slept or fell in love with someone else; though he thought he would never be able to fall in love again. Now here's Obito, telling him that Kushina said it was ok to not only be with the raven haired man, but with Kakashi too.

Minato dried his face and gave a small chuckled, sniffling a couple of times. "Oh Kushina, you always know what I want before I even do." He was glad his wife had only called one of his friends and told them not to tell anyone. When they were dating, he had told her why he moved to Whirlpool and that he wanted to keep Konoha in the past. So much for that.

"I'm sorry I didn't say anything, but I always keep my promises," Obito whispered to both Minato and Kakashi.

"It's alright," the blond replied, smiling genuinely at him.

"Sooo..." Kakashi started, gathering the others attentions. "Is it ok if I do this?" He leaned forward and gave Minato a quick peck on the lips, surprising the blond.

It took a few seconds to realize what the silver haired man had done and a few more to get over the shock before Minato swallowed and nodded, mouth feeling a little too dry to speak. Kakashi smirked and leaned forward again, this time lingering a little longer, but did not deepen the kiss. He pulled back and Obito gently placed a hand on the blond's cheek and turned his head towards him and pressed his own lips to Minato's. While Kakashi's lips were dry and tasted of mint most likely due to his toothpaste, the raven's lips were soft and tasted of cherry chap stick.

Obito flicked his tongue against Minato's lips and the blond readily opened his lips, gasping at the hot muscle that filled his mouth and tickled against his tongue. Minato moaned and tilted his head to deepen the kiss but let Obito to continue to lead, their tongues twirling to together as they breathed through their noses. The raven was suddenly pulled away and Kakashi retook his place and dove his tongue into the blond's open mouth, his kiss a little hotter and rougher than before.

A warm mouth pressed against the side of his neck beneath his jaw, making Minato shudder and feel extremely hot. Obito shifted beside him and started to unbutton the blond's pants while Kakashi started to unbutton Minato's shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. They stopped kissing so the raven could pull Minato's undershirt up over his head while Kakashi started to drag the blond's pants down his legs. When Minato was in nothing but his boxers, both Kakashi and Obito began to unclothe until they were in only their underwear as well.

Minato gulped at the obvious bulge tenting the front of Kakashi's briefs as he felt Obito's press against his hip. "It's been a while since I last done this," he whispered as lips pressed on either side of his neck, making him gasp. The only man he had ever been with was Fugaku which was over ten years ago. Then there was Kushina but she was a woman and Minato was the one taking charge in the bedroom. He may have masturbated during the years after his wife died, sometimes fingering himself, but no one else had ever been inside him after Fugaku.

"How long?" Obito questioned in his ear before licking along the shell of it.

"Thirteen since Fugaku and six since Kushina."

The two men molesting him stopped and pulled back to stare at him in surprise.

"So... no else besides Fugaku has had this part of you," Kakashi started as he ran a hand down the blond's back until it rested over Minato's covered rump, a stray finger sliding between his cheeks to touch his entrance through his underwear, "in thirteen years?"

Minato nodded and gasped as the finger began rubbing him. "Be gentle."

Obito kissed the blond's cheek while running his hands over Minato's sides and up his stomach. "Of course. We'll take as long as you need."

All three stood up so they could move towards Minato's bedroom and pushed the blond down onto his bed once there, falling on either side of him. Two mouths explored and tasted, two pairs of hands slid and felt every dip and blemish. They had told Minato to hold still, but it was becoming difficult with all that they were doing to him and it had been so long since he had last been touched like this from another person; a man no less. Minato squirmed, little noises escaping his mouth.

"Do you have any idea how long we've been waiting for this?" Obito murmured against the blond's hip, giving it a quick lick before suckling a patch of skin there.

Minato gasped that turned into a moan when fingers lightly brushed the underside of his hard erection. "How long?" he finally got out.

"Since we first found out what sex was," Kakashi replied from his place above the blond's chest, giving the nipples wet kisses and small bites.

Obito chuckled. "Liar. When you found out what sex was, you almost shit your pants and swore that you would never do it until you were like sixteen when that one exchange student practically forced herself on you."

Kakashi gave the raven a shove at the jab, almost knocking him off the bed. "So I walked in on my grandparents doing it, so what? Every child ends up walking in on their grandparent sooner or later." He gave a shiver at the memory.

"For you maybe, but usually it's the parents, not grandparents."

Their little dispute had taken them from the task at hand, making Minato sit up on his elbows and clear his throat, giving his friends pointed looks. No way did he want to hear about a couple of old people having sex. "Can we continue, please?"

"Oh right." Obito quickly got to work on making his way from the blond's hip to his prick, giving it a loving lick from base to head.

Kakashi smirked and reached into the drawer of the only nightstand in the bedroom, but found nothing expect for a pair of reading glasses and a book. He pulled back with a frown. "Do you have any kind of lube?"

Obito had Minato in his mouth by then, making it difficult to understand at first what the silver haired man had said. It took a few seconds before the blond pointed towards his tall dresser in the corner of the room gasped out 'top left.' Kakashi was at first confused but then considered it was probably safer there from little, nosy fingers. He pulled open the drawer to find a very expensive looking glass bottle with no labels and pulled it out. It was the only thing in there so he figured it must have been it and walked back to the bed with it. He held it out to the blond and received a nod as confirmation that this was indeed lube.

Kakashi pulled out the cork and was hit with many different scents that was both arousing and relaxing. Probably hand made. Obito had stopped sucking so Minato could bend his legs up, feet planted on the bed with a pillow underneath his hips for easy access to his asshole. The blond shivered in anticipation when Kakashi poured the oil over his fingers, coating them thickly. The silver haired man lightly touched the ring of muscles with his middle finger, massaging around it until it relaxed and gave a little, practically sucking the tip of his finger in.

"If it starts to hurt, tell me to stop and I'll stop."

Minato nodded and pressed down on the finger, wanting it to enter him already. He gave a small moan when the digit slowly entered, feeling weird but not painful. It slowly massaged him, in and out, driving him wild. Kakashi purposely missed his prostate, not wanting this to be over so soon and soon pushed a second finger in. There was a little burn, but Minato liked it; grounded him that this was really happening and it wasn't a dream.

As Kakashi fingered him, Obito was touching him wherever his hands could reach and lavished his face and lips with kisses. It was all too much, but in a good way, that Minato could no longer keep his hands to himself and reached one hand to touch the raven's erection and the other to grab the silver haired man's free hand that was rubbing his thigh soothingly. His eyes had closed at some point as his head fell to the side, panting and gasping at all the wonderful pleasure being given to him.

A third finger then joined not long after, making Minato stiffen up just for a second until Obito grabbed the blond's prick and gave a few soft strokes. Kakashi did not move until his smaller lover relaxed before he began stretching again, twisting and scissoring his fingers, sometimes brushing Minato's prostate to make him relax even more. The smaller of the three was so lost in pleasure he didn't notice when Obito slicked three of his own fingers and slipped in a fourth, bringing delicious pain with it.

The two men worked together to make the blond feel good, each taking turns to touch Minato's g-spot. Soon all three of the raven's fingers were inside the tight heat and Minato was writhing and panting in pleasure, feeling so open. The blond didn't know how much more he could stand this before he exploded, but he held back the best he could, wanting to come only when his two best friends were inside him. But Kakashi and Obito took their time, wanting the blond to be as stretched as possible so they both could fit into him without hurting him.

"Please hurry, I need you inside me," Minato whined, making the other two's dicks jump in arousal.

"Do you have any condoms?" Kakashi asked as he pulled out his fingers, knowing the blond was ready. Obito did the same.

Minato froze before giving a groan. "No. But I know I'm clean."

"I was checked last week so I know I'm clean," Obito said, already anticipating spilling inside his friend.

"I am too, but I was just trying to be safe than sorry," Kakashi murmured as he lied down beside Minato, motioning for the blond to get on top of him.

The blond bit his lip and shivered as he realized that both of his friends would be coming inside him this evening. He hurriedly got up and straddled the silver haired man, each knee on either side of Kakashi's hips, his ass just above his prick. Minato reached down to hold the taller man's cock steady as he lowered himself on it, the head easily slipping in due to all the preparation. He moaned at the hard heat inside him; it really has been too long. Minato leaned forward to kiss Kakashi on the mouth while slowly rocking his hips, loving the feel of the cock massaging his insides.

Minato soon felt Obito shift behind him and felt the crown of his prick kiss the rim of his asshole before pushing in slowly. The blond gasped in pain when the head popped in and slipped in to fit along side Kakashi's. Neither of the bigger men moved, not wanting to hurt the blond because of their larger than average sized dicks. Any bigger and they might not have been able to fit both of them inside.

The pain was immense and seemed to travel along his body, making his erection start to deflate. Minato almost told them to stop, but knew that it will feel good in the end... or at least hoped it did. He laid completely on top of Kakashi, panting against his chest as the silver haired man rubbed his thigh and squeezed a hand between their bodies to wrap his hand around Minato's cock and jerk it back to life while Obito rubbed and kissed his back. The wait seemed to take forever.

Finally, with the help of the hand on his prick, Minato felt ready for the others to move. Kakashi and Obito barely rocked their bodies into the blond, slipping out just a bit before slipping back in. Of course the rhythm between the three of them was not in sink due to their different positions and lack of mobility on Kakashi's part, but they some how made up a pattern that soon had the blond crying out in pleasure. Sometimes they took turns hitting Minato's prostate while other times they hit it at the same time. And oh the noises their little friend started to make once the pain died down into pleasure.

Obito was loud right along with Minato, his mouth running off and praising the blond, while Kakashi was mostly all grunts, small groans, and pants. Sweat beaded off their now damp skin, mixing together as the room echoed of their fucking; skin slapping against skin. Minato's mind was gone in a bliss filled haze, head thrown back with eyes drooped shut as drool slipped out from the corner of his wide open mouth.

"Fuck, so good Minato. So tight and hot and loud, just for us," Obito groaned out picking up his pace. Having his dick squeezed so tightly against Kakashi's was the best feeling in the world and it felt so right. "You like it baby? Do you feel good with both of us inside?"

"Yes!" Minato shouted. "Feels too much, but I need more!"

Obito and Kakashi shared a look over the blond's shoulder. Obito pulled out, drawing a whine from Minato, and stood up. Kakashi wrapped his arms around the blond's body to grab those round globes and sat up before struggling just a little to the edge of the bed so he could stand up too, holding Minato's weight as if he was nothing. Minato wrapped his legs around Kakashi's waist and gripped his shoulders when the silver haired man suddenly stood, the new position pulling the man in deeper. The raven was behind him again and pressing in to fill the blond once more.

Now with both able to move better, Kakashi and Obito were finally able to set a steady rhythm that drove the blond crazy. Kakashi had moved his hands from Minato's behind down his thighs so he could slide the the back of the blond's knees into the crook of elbows, spreading him wide. This had caused the smaller man to lean back against Obito, who had wrapped his arms around Minato's middle. The angle was better now too.

"Fuck!" Minato gasped, the air being punched right out of him with every thrust. He leaned his head back against Obito's shoulder, letting the two men take him without protest. He was limp in their arms, practically a rag doll, as his eyes rolled back and entered into some kind of euphoria. The only thing that let Kakashi and Obito know that Minato hadn't passed out was his quiet gasping and soft grip on their arms.

Suddenly, the blond tensed and yowled as he came, months worth of release coating his and Kakashi's chests, squeezing the two men's length that much tighter together, passing out on the two of them. A few more thrusts and Obito was coming with a loud 'yes,' Kakashi right behind him with a grunt. The two men filled Minato with their seed, coating his insides. They slipped out as soon as their pricks' softened, semen following and dripping onto the floor, and carried Minato back onto the bed, putting him in the middle.

Obito slipped away to get a wet wash cloth to wipe himself and Minato clean the best he could before giving it to Kakashi. Once clean, they maneuvered the blond to get the blankets out from under him so they could cover him with them, climbing in themselves on either side once done. Since it was still early, it took them a while, though not too long, to fall asleep as well.

–

When Minato next awoke, it was still dark and he was almost feverishly hot and went to push the blankets off until he felt a small weight on top of his chest and belly. He looked to his left to see Kakashi sleeping on his stomach, arm sprawled across the blond's stomach. He then looked to his right to face Obito who was curled up on his side and pressed against Minato with his arm draped over his chest almost possessively. Memories of yesterday came startling back. What had started out as a bad afternoon had turned into an amazing evening and early night.

He waited, however, for the guilt to come for sleeping with someone other than his late wife, but none came. In fact, it felt right to be with these two men, good. He didn't know if it was because he was truly meant to be with them, or because he had been given permission to sleep with these two men. Either way, he didn't care as long as he could keep them. He wasn't exactly in love with them, but somehow he knew that whatever he felt for them would grow into that. He smiled to himself and giggled when Obito suddenly gave a squeaky snore.

Happy and content, Minato closed his eyes once more and fell back to sleep... after shoving a blanket off or two.

–

The next morning was filled with the smell of waffles, bringing Kakashi and Obito from their slumber. Bleary eyed and hungry, they slipped on a robe that was Minato obviously left out for them before following the smell into the kitchen and saw Minato in a robe himself, sitting down on a padded chair while pouring batter into a waffle iron, two plates with small stacks of waffles already on the table waiting for the two men. Chair legs scraping on the floor had the blond jumping and looking over his shoulder with a look of panic before calming down once he saw who it was, giving the two tired men a small smile. Minato joined them once his own plate was filled with a small stack of fluffy goodness, limping quite noticeably.

Obito and Kakashi shared a smirk, but said nothing as they continued eating, not caring that their waffles tasted slightly off due to it being organic as well as the maple syrup. Minato rolled his eyes and sat down at the head of the table, pouring a small amount of syrup on his own waffles. It was quiet as they ate, but the atmosphere was comfortable, happy even, and by the look on the taller men's faces, they were already planning what to do next to him. However, that would have to wait for another time during a time he wasn't sore or worried about waking up Naruto and they both knew it too as their faces fell at the same time.

They didn't talk until after they finished their late breakfast and the dishes were rinsed and put into the dish washer, enjoying each others' company in the silence.

Obito spoke first once the door to the washer closed, standing close to the blond. "Where do you see this heading?"

"Hm? What do you mean?" Minato asked with his hand still on the washer's handle, wanting the raven to clarify.

"We like you a lot, Minato," Kakashi butted in from where he sat at the table, eyes staring intently at the blond's. "Almost to the point of love. We want to have a relationship with you, but do you want to have one with us? With both or one of us? Where do you want what you had with us last night to head?"

Minato let a out long breath and thought over what he had thought of earlier this morning, giving it some more serious thought as the two men waited patiently. He still felt the same as he did then and wanted to be with both. It felt wrong to pick just one of them. He gave the two a smile. "Can't have one without the other; you two are a packaged deal."

Obito and Kakashi grinned at this and closed in on the blond, each taking their turn to thoroughly ravage Minato's mouth. However, they were cut short when the front door opened and shut and Minato's mini-me came rushing in with a loud 'dad I'm home!' The three of them quickly pulled apart and tightened their robes around them before Naruto came crashing into the kitchen, dropping his back pack on the table, to hug his dad. Minato squeezed his son tightly back before ruffling his hair.

"You're back early," Minato said after letting Naruto go.

"One of Mrs. Uchiha's sisters is having a baby and called her to be there with here so she's dropping all of us off at home before going to the hospital. Oh and I kinda, sorta said Sasuke and Itachi could stay here while she's there. Sasuke said hospitals are sooo boring and I told them they could stay with us," Naruto replied, barely stopping to breath. "Why are Mr. Uchiha and Mr. Hatake here? Did you guys have a sleep over too?"

At the mentioning of the Uchiha siblings, Minato looked up to see that Itachi and Sasuke were indeed here, but standing off to one side of the kitchen, looking a bit uncomfortable. "Guess your mother was a bit lost in her head to call me and ask," the blond man said with a teasing smile. "It's alright, I was freaking out and having a melt down when Naruto's mother went into labor that I had hard time focusing on anything else." The smile lessened somewhat at the memory, but he mentally shook it away. "And we did have a bit of a sleep over." He blushed at this, having done more than sleep.

Naruto looked between the three, or rather their necks before asking, "are you guys boyfriends?"

All three men sputtered and flailed, blushing as they glanced between themselves. Sasuke gave an accusing 'Naruto, you can't ask that stuff!' while Itachi quietly smirked to himself, eyes zeroed in on their necks as well.

"W-why would you ask that?" Minato finally got out.

"You all have hickies on your necks and Kiba said that girlfriends and boyfriends leave hickies that look like bruises on each other necks but girlfriends are girls and you're all guys, but Shikamaru said that guys can be with guys and girls can be with girls. And Kiba's mother said it was ok for girls to like girls and guys to like guys that the heart wants what it wants."

Minato touched his neck, blushing in embarrassment; he was going to have a talk with Kiba and find out where he got his information from even though it was accurate. The older blond let out an aggravated sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out how to tell his son that he was dating two men.

"It's ok if you guys are," Naruto started up again, a shining smile on his face. "I can see my daddy is much happier and all I want is daddy to be happy." Without waiting for an answer, Naruto skipped away to his room, dragging Sasuke with him. Itachi followed after eyeing the three one last time.

Minato was at a loss for words, mouth opening and closing before deciding to keep it shut and let it widen into a gentle grin. He let out a chuckle and shook his head. Somehow his son was still able to surprise him.

Kakashi clapped his hand on the blond's shoulder, giving his own chuckle. "I swear, that kid of yours is going to grow up to be very smart, but very obnoxious."

"Anyone bet that he's going to end up with Sasuke someday?" Obito said, earning a kick to the shin from Kakashi.

"Ugh, I don't want to think of my son dating yet." Minato grimaced and ran a hand through his hair, giving the raven a playful, side glare. "Ask me again in ten years." The two bigger mean laughed just as Naruto came back out with a worn out envelope, handing it to his father.

"Mrs. Mikoto asked me to give this to you last night when I get back home," the little blond said before scampering back off to his room before Minato could say anything.

Minato eyed the envelope, noticing how worn it was with a few water splotches on it, his name written on it and a piece of tape keeping the flap shut. Upon seeing the handwriting, he immediately knew who it was from and threw it on the table, suddenly scared of what it might say.

"What's wrong?" Obito asked when Minato threw the envelope down.

"That's Fugaku's handwriting," Kakashi replied for the blond, picking it up and pointing to Minato's name on it. It was written in cursive and it was so perfect and pretty it almost looked girlish. Obito oh'ed silently to himself and bit his lip. Both men were curious though at what it held inside. "Maybe you should read it. I mean Mikoto wouldn't have given it to you unless it was important."

Minato had to agree, Mikoto was kind and would never give him something that would intentionally hurt him. With shaky hands, the blond took the envelope from Kakashi and tore the small piece of tape off, pulling out several notebook papers stapled together. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he started reading.

 _My dearest Minato,_

 _I suppose I no longer have the right to call you that after all those awful things I said to you. But if you were to know the truth, you being you would have gone off and gotten yourself hurt. But a long time has passed and you need to know the truth. After graduation, I was supposed to take my father's place as head of the Uchiha clan. The elder Uchihas had already picked a wife out for me for when I do become clan leader to help produce strong heirs. They told me that if I did not break up with you, I would be relinquished of my Uchiha title and forced out._

 _I was willing to lose everything as long as I had you and they knew that. They threatened that if I do not accept, Madara would become next clan leader and we all know how terrible and dangerous that would be. Madara is power hungry and once he became leader, nothing would stop him from getting what he wanted. So I had to accept and I couldn't just break up with you without a reason, but if I told you the truth, you would have gotten hurt so I lied and made you hate me. I would rather have you hate me than see you hurt._

 _I did not anticipate you leaving, however. Though, I suppose it made it easier to marry Mikoto and do my duties without you there to crumble my resolve. I did check up on you every once in a while and was happy to hear that you had someone special to take my place. I still love you, Minato, always will. I may have found love where it wasn't supposed to be, but it made sense to me and it felt right. If things were different, I believe we still would have been together. I love you so much that I can't even put into words how much it pains me to not have you at my side. Please take care of yourself and be happy._

 _I don't know if you'll ever receive this letter since Tsunade destroyed all the other ones I sent, but I hope that someday you will know the truth, whether it came from me or someone else._

 _Love Fugaku_

Before the end of the letter, Minato had moved to the couch when he suddenly felt like he couldn't stand anymore, his two lovers on either side of him, reading over his shoulder. His eyes flooded with tears and ran down his cheeks when they overflowed. He knew something was off that day when Fugaku called him a nobody and said that their love wasn't real. Minato knew their love was real, but was too upset at the time and believed him. He pressed the letter to his chest lovingly, bowing his head as he began to cry quietly, having done all his bawling yesterday.

Kakashi and Obito did what they could to support their lover; petting his hair, kissing the crown of his head, rubbing his back. It only took a few minutes for Minato to calm himself and wipe his eyes, sniffing a couple of times. He thanked his lovers and stood up, bringing the letter to his room so he place it in his nightstand.

"Oh Fugaku, you stupid, honorable man." He gave his lovers a reassuring smile. "Stay with me tonight?"

"Of course," Kakashi and Obito said in unison.

He may not live his life out with Fugaku like they had promised so many times before, but at least he had the next best thing, maybe even better; finding love where it wasn't supposed to be, but it made sense and felt right.

The End


End file.
